cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of the Wild
Call of the Wild is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the 49th episode overall. Summary MANIPULATION BEGETS MANIPULATION- At Kol's behest, Klaus attends a lavish gala hosted by Caroline to break Davos' control over her and rob The Old Ones of their political liaison. Angelica and Davina work together to devise a counter-strike, but a vision halts the alliance dead in its tracks. Finn stalks Kingston, who receives a threatening voicemail from Tunde. Angelique readies herself for her battle against Dahlia, who has returned to the playing field. Davos keeps a watchful eye on the mysterious Tatiana Matthews, while Tess, Anica, and Anne infiltrate the Pentagon. Tristan finds a new ally. Mikael finds Cerdic. Josephine returns. Marcel confronts Freya. Lucien finds himself alone with Parker and Fiona. Dahlia experiences an unexpected moment of vulnerability with Joanna. Aurora makes plans for herself and Klaus. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (vision) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Sebastian Roche as Mikael * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Imogen Poots as Tess Smith * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * with Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope * and Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston Recurring Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Tatiana Matthews * Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Claudia Black as Dahlia * Candice King as Caroline Forbes * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos * Sasha Roiz as Solomon * Alexis Denisof as Cerdic * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Leven Rambin as Esther * Gaia Weiss as Aslaug * and Elizabeth Olsen as Anica Episode Trivia * Antagonist: Caroline Forbes * Title Meaning: Davos taunts Klaus about his wolf side. He also references the book * There is a small possibility that Caroline may regain her humanity in this episode. * This episode is centered on Klaus and Caroline's relationship. * This episode is named after the book of the same name by Jack London. The story concerns a dog named Buck who must prove himself in the Yukon during the Klondike Gold Rush during the 1890s. Revelations * TBA Music * TBA Gallery klarokiss.jpg Ob3 ep302 d11 oct28 sw 0053.jpg Werewolf-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Caroline Prom.jpeg Originals105-1586.jpg Tumblr ndlhlyEUlq1rbrizgo1 1280.jpg Category:Arc: The Old Ones Category:Event Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2013